


Time alone

by Lesbianwhovian



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 13th Doctor - Freeform, Masturbation, Other, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianwhovian/pseuds/Lesbianwhovian
Summary: Having finally found the tardis, the 13th doctor finally has some time to take inventory of her body





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a lesbian, and bits of this story are I spires from my first bean-flicking escapades.... If I'm too gay you're too backwards

Finally, the doctor had some time to him-herself. The "her" bit was going to take some getting used to.  
She had not yet seen herself undressed yet, only seeing glimpses of herself while choosing clothes. It hadn't felt right to so much as glance at her... Feminine anatomy. She didn't quite feel like a she, and thought paying attention to any part of her would have been perverted. She had really struggled with bras, avoiding looking at her chest until she had actually placed the cups over her breasts. But now, three days after she. Became who she was, with the tardis back, and her human companions asleep, she went into her seldom-used Chambers and into her bathroom, ran a bath, and looked at herself in the room's full-length mirror.  
Her simple clothes were grimy and already tattered from her first day in them, no matter, she could find exact replicas in the tardis wardrobe.  
Removing her coat, she unclipped her suspenders, took off her jeans and shirt, leaving just her underwear . She unhooked her grey bra and pulled down her blue panties, and studied the naked woman staring back at her.  
Beginning at her head, a short blonde Bob of hair surrounded a sharp-angled face with large eyes, her shoulders were neither narrow nor wide, below these were her breasts. These were one of the items which most intrigued her. Two handfuls of flesh, capped with dark pink aerolae. She moved an experimental hand, which, in it's transformation, had become slender and soft, and placed it on a breast. She found it to be soft, and unexpectedly sensitive. Moving her hand to her areola and nipple, she was rewarded with a mildly pleasurable sensation, and a slight tingling between her thighs.  
She moved towards her stomach, which was slightly toned, although without particularly pronounced muscle, below this were her legs, similarly toned and rater long, suitable for the running her previous incarnations seemed to always be involved in.  
It was towards the top of these legs, between her thighs, where she found herself looking next.  
This part of her was a part she was very interested in knowing about. If not for the sheer fact that she now owned one then for the whispered rumours of pleasure which fluttered around when her generation were just discovering their bodies in their early nineties.  
It was now that she drew her attention to her newly acquired patch of thick, dark hair between her thighs...


	2. 2

As she had always been a man before this incarnation , and gallifrey had always been enormously Conservative towards matters such as puberty and reproduction, the doctor found her brand-new vagina to be something of a mystery. Sitting down on the side of her enormous asymmetrical bathtub, she opened her legs a little to allow better view of the organ between them. The doctor stared at her vulva in fascination, and, by the employment of two of her slender fingers, parted the inner labia to view the rest of her vagina, and saw that she had become rather wet, which she at least knew was a sign of arousal. It was this wetness which reminded her of her original reason for being in the bathroom in the first place, and she slid into the warm water. From there she set about scrubbing herself clean from the grime she had collected in the past three days, and finally sat down in her permanently heated bath just to relax. It was at this point that she found her thoughts drifting back to the exploration of her new female body, and found her hands drifting back to the very same body... Remembering how her breasts had rewarded her attention before, the doctor played with one of her nipples, but found the mild sensation to be unsatisfactory, and moved lower. Racking her brain for memories of her nights with River Song, she searched her folds for the bead at the apex of her opening which River had enjoyed so much, and, with a resulting sensation unlike anything her new body had experienced, found her clitoris. Rubbing her own in the way her earlier forms had rubbed her wife's, she imagined it was River herself touching her, kissing her, making love to her. She increased speed, splashing the water around the bath. It felt wonderful. She had never really masturbated in previous incarnations but, she decided, as a woman, that she would make time to pleasure herself as often as possible She felt a kind of wonderful pressure begin to build up, her unemployed right hand began to shake, and then... Sudenly. It all came crashing down in a wonderful, euphoric release. The doctor was shocked, and let out a squeak of pleasured surprise, in a more coherent mindset, she would have realized how undignified it sounded. But as she was already stark naked in a bath masturbating, she didn't really care. With one shaking hand, she continued to stroke herself as much as she could manage, leading to orgasam after orgasam, throwing her head back onto the rim of the bath. She felt as if the entire universe was Perfect. As if nothing could possibly go wrong. As a fifth orgasam reached its peak, she felt unable to continue, and just lay back, floating in her bathwater. She sighed "I could get used to this"


End file.
